Annihilator
The Annihilator is one of the two and final upgrade choices from the Destroyer that may be selected at Level 45. The upgrade furthermore increases the Barrel size and Bullet size. The bullet Damage and Penetration are not affected. Design The Annihilator features a circular base with a huge Barrel like the Destroyer but as large as the tank itself, which fires enormous Bullets smaller than the Arena Closer’s but larger than the Destroyer's Bullets, they actually have a size of its own body. Technical The Annihilator is slow and has a low Bullet Speed and Reload, but it also has high Bullet Penetration and Bullet Damage. It suffers from extreme recoil that knocks it back (7 background squares) when firing. In general, it serves as a more harder-to-avoid version of the Destroyer. Upon Upgrading, Bullet size is increased. Compared to Hybrid and Destroyer, it shoots slightly slower, but has a higher recoil and moves back faster overall. The Annihilator has also been noted to be more powerful than the Destroyer, possibly because the larger Bullets have a larger hitbox and thus are in contact with the object for a longer period of time, dealing more damage. However, the Bullets do exactly the same damage as a Hybrid’s Bullet. Strategy *Strong Against: Slow tanks, melee tanks, Overseer branch, Tanks caught unaware. *Weak Against: Tanks with focused fire, Bullet Spammers, other Destroyers (if Bullet Stats are not fully upgraded), Overseer branch. As the Annihilator Tactics with the Destroyer apply to the Annihilator as well. Perfectly suitable for ramming builds as well, thanks to its extreme recoil balancing out the lower Movement Speed. The Annihilator is extremely effective against Alpha Pentagons. When an Annihilator and another tank from the destroyer branch engage in a 1 vs 1 fight, it will almost always be a stalemate as their bullets will cancel each other out, which makes both ambushes and direct fights almost impossible. Also, players using the Annihilator must have quick reaction time so you can take enemies at once when you see them. A player using a ramming build should steer clear of bullet Annihilators as a bullet Annihilator can kill ramming Annihilators in just two shots. Against the Annihilator Players must remain extra vigilant when against the Annihilator, as its Bullets are far larger than that of its predecessor and suffer no actual downsides, thus are much harder to avoid if you are caught by surprise, especially if you are using a rammer build. Necromancer can serve use against this tank, as you could swarm the Annihilator with your Drones, but make sure that the Annihilator cannot one-shot all of your Drones. You could also fight this Class from a distance with long ranged Classes (like the Ranger, for example). Try using a Bullet spammer, like the Triplet, because the Annihilator has less Reload than most tanks. However, the Bullets can also be considered as a downside, though, because larger Bullets hit generally more Bullets on their way. This is especially useful for a Triplet, as its Bullets can destroy Annihilator’s Bullet before it reaches the Triplet (Triplet has to have a maxed out Bullet Penetration and Reload). Trivia *That class was added on the 10th of September, at the same time when the Destroyer was buffed. *This tank shoots the largest Bullet in the game aside from Arena Closers. *Although it looks much stronger than it's predeccessor, it actually has the exact same penetration and damage. Gallery browser_2016-09-13_19-04-07.png|Annihilator ingame. DestroyerAnnihilatorComparison.png|Comparison of bullet sizes. Annihilator on the left, Destroyer on the right. es:Annihilator ru:Annihilator zh:Annihilator fr:Annihilator pl:Anichilator tr: ko: pt-br: Category:Tanks Category:Classes Category:Diep.io Category:Tier 4 Tanks Category:Checked